Traicionados
by Izzy Madi
Summary: Edward le es infiel a Bella, Bella queda totalmente destrosada cuando lo descubre. Que sucederá cuando años más tarde se reencuentren ... AH Two-shot  Editado
1. Chapter 1

Como verán esta es mi primera historia [o más bien un two-shot] que escribí y fue publicada. Ahora la vuelvo a subir solo que un poco editada, no se pierde para nada la esencia de la historia en sí, solo le agregue algunas cosas y corregí errores.

Espero la disfruten

* * *

><p>Traicionados<p>

POV Edward

Aun me encuentro nervioso al dar este paso que cambiara toda la relación que tengo con ella, lo raro es que no tenía miedo de nada. Había soñado con este momento y por fin decidió darme el sí, escuchar esas palabras de sus benditos labios hizo que todo lo que me rodeaba no importara nada. Añoraba este día como ningún otro, lo había imaginado de todas y cada una de las formas existentes, quererla era poco, yo la desea y ella lo sabía más que nadie. El momento de la verdad había llegado, el momento que cambiaria mi vida.

La vi a lo lejos, se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, pero tal vez mis ojos no podían ocultar ese brillo cada vez que la veía, era inevitable ocultar mis sentimientos por ella. Cada paso que daba parecía que no avanzaba pues se me hacia eterno llegar donde ella se encontraba.

– Siento el retraso cariño, había mucho tráfico – la salude con un casto beso en los labios

– No te preocupes Edward, también voy llegando – me contesto con una linda sonrisa que me derretía

– Entonces no hay que perder tiempo y a divertirnos, ¿por donde quieres que empecemos?– le pregunte cortes y apresuradamente pues no quería perderme ningún momento a su lado y quería disfrutarlo como si fuera el ultimo

– No se… tal vez una película y después me invitas a cenar, ¿te gusta la idea?

– Mas que gustarme, me encanta

– No seas payaso y vámonos

– Lo que ordene la señorita – le conteste jugando

Y como no iba a obedecerla si daría lo que fuera por ella. Nos encaminamos al cine y por mera casualidad la única película disponible en ese horario era de romance, llevada de la mano con un triangulo amoroso, lo último que quería ver. Solo quería ver romance en esta linda noche, pero como había dicho antes lo haría por ella.

Durante toda la película no vi más de 15 minutos, estaba tan concentrado en mirarla y acariciar su mano, que no puse atención a la gran pantalla.

Al salir de la sala nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurant no muy lejos de ahí, al llegar nos dieron una mesa alejada de las demás para darnos privacidad y tomaron nuestra orden. Durante la cena platicamos de todo, el trabajo, los amigos, el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y aquellos bellos momentos que vivimos. No pude contener las ansias de volver a tocarla y la invite a bailar.

– ¿Como es que llegamos a esto? – pregunto – Nos perdimos de tanto durante este tiempo, nos dejamos de ver y tomamos caminos separados, y mira ahora estamos aquí como si no hubiera pasado nada.

– Yo tampoco lo sé, pero lo que cuenta es el ahora, estar aquí contigo de nuevo, reviviendo lo que un día dejamos, esto me hace realmente feliz – le conteste melosamente y acercándola más a mi cuerpo

– También estoy feliz de estar contigo ahora, además te perdone todo, solo éramos unos adolecentes y nos dejamos llevar cuando todo eso ocurrió, así que dejemos el pasado atrás.

– Todo iba tan bien que no importaba lo que había dejado pendiente en la vida real, todo lo que yo quería estaba a mi lado. Como la noche aun era joven, al salir nos dirigimos a una pequeña plaza y caminos abrazados, como una pareja feliz.

Después de una larga noche me pidió que la llevara a su departamento, ya que era demasiado tarde y mañana tenía que trabajar. Ya en el auto no dejamos de platicar de cómo nos habíamos divertido aquel día, hasta que llego una pregunta que no pensé escuchar.

– ¿Sabe tu novia que estás conmigo? – pregunto cómo no queriendo

– A decir verdad no lo sabe, Bella cree que estoy en una "junta", ya sabes de aquellas en las que no te puedes "escapar"

– Te entiendo, pero porque no le dijiste la verdad, no me cabe la menor duda de que ella sabe que tenemos contacto de una o de otra forma.

– No lo creo, es muy fácil mentirle…

– Y crees que se lo trago – me interrumpió tranquilamente – sabes que no le simpatizo para nada y… - no la deje terminar

– Mira, ella no tiene porque saberlo Tanya, además tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos y nunca dejaremos de serlo solo porque a ella no le caigas bien, ¿está bien?

– Está bien, solo decía que por ser tu novia deberías de tenerla un poco mas informada, a mi no me gustaría que me hicieran eso

– Nunca se va a enterar, nunca le he dicho lo que paso entre nosotros y nunca lo sabrá ¿entendido?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza seriamente, después de esa pequeña platica no sabía que pensar, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez Bella no se había tragado la mentira, pero me bastaba con que ya no mencionara nada del tema, eso me tenia tranquilo, así que no deje que mi conciencia participara en ese ni en otro momento.

Llegamos a su departamento y me invito a pasar, lógicamente no me iba a negar pero tampoco quería que notara mi entusiasmo. Me pidió un momento y cuando regreso, lo hizo con un pequeño short y una ligera blusa, quedando boquiabierto con su atuendo.

– Espero no te moleste – dijo señalando su vestimenta – quería algo mas cómodo

– No… como crees, si así te sientes a gusto no hay problema – le conteste con una gran sonrisa

– ¿Gustas un vaso con agua, una cerveza o una copa de vino?

– Una cerveza está bien

– Entonces ponte cómodo ahorita regreso – contesto, pero antes de irse me dirigió una linda sonrisa, con la cual me quede fascinado.

Ya entrados en la noche entre botellas de cerveza, tequila, una que otra de vino y linda música de fondo empezamos a recordar viejos tiempo, me levante por un paño para limpiar el charco de cerveza que se había caído, pero estaba tan mareado que tropecé y caí justo encima de ella y fue ahí donde todo comenzó.

Quede a centímetros de su cara y su mirada me pedía a gritos que la besara, que la hiciera mía, no dude un momento en reaccionar a su petición. Comencé a besarla suavemente y poco a poco se convirtieron en más demandantes. Entre caricias desenfrenadas la ropa nos empezó a estorbar. Sentía que ese momento nunca terminaría, por fin la tenía en mis brazos y no la soltaría, hasta no hacerla mía o mejor dicho, nunca.

– No estoy segura de hacer esto – me dijo con voz entrecortada

– Entonces porque me invitaste a tu departamento, tenias en cuenta que iba a pasar de una u otra forma – le dije sin dejar de besarla por todo su cuello

En ese momento se alejo un poco y pude notar en su mirada que también deseaba este momento, pero también sentía un poco de arrepentimiento al estar conmigo.

– Lo sé, lo siento, pero tu estas comprometido y no puedo, además tengo… - la interrumpí antes de escuchar esa palabra para evitar pensar en ese bastardo que la complacía en la cama

– Solo por un momento deja eso atrás, será un secreto… nadie lo sabrá.

Y así fue como ella se entrego a mí, sentía como se estremecía con cada uno de mis besos y carias repartidas en cada parte de su cuerpo, por mi parte me excitaba escuchar mi nombre salir de sus bellos labios. Mi mente solo estaba en ese momento, no importaba nada, ni mi trabajo, mis amigos, mi familia y mucho menos mi prometida. Ese momento era mi gloria, mi paraíso al cual solo ella estaba invitada. Y entonces llego el momento en que solo se dejo ir, fundiéndose entre mis brazos, pegada a mi cuerpo.

Deseaba quedarme con ella y verla despertar por la mañana, pero había recibido una llamada de su novio que vendría a buscarla temprano. Después de aquella velada no volvió a ser lo mismo, me envía mensajes para vernos y volver a repetir lo de aquella noche. Accedí rápidamente, se había convertido en una adición para mí. Pero tenía que cerciorarme de que mi novia no se enterara que no era la única mujer en mi vida… y mucho menos en mi cama. Aunque ya empezaba a sospechar de mis ausencias y los extraños mensajes de mis "clientes".

– Que fue ahora ¿Una cena de negocios o un contrato rechazado? – pregunto queriendo saber cual había sido la mentira del día

– Emmett necesitaba verme – le conteste orgulloso – eso fue lo que le dije

Una vez en su departamento no tarde en empujarla contra la pared y besarla desenfrenadamente, metiendo mis manos bajo su blusa. Lo nuestro se había convertido en algo pasional, en una necesidad, pero había algo que necesita, algo que faltaba, solo que no sabía que era.

No podía esperar más y la lleve al sillón, no había tiempo para llevarla hasta la cama. Y ahí, con la mitad de nuestra ropa aun puesta, saciamos nuestra sed de lujuria. Una hora más tarde y más relajados la lleve a la cama, donde la hice mía nuevamente.

Todo iba mil sobre hojuelas, cuando el fatal día llego… el día en que todo se vino abajo. Bella, ella la única mujer que realmente me había hecho feliz, me esperaba en mí departamento con una maleta en la puerta, me enfrento y lo saco todo. Ella estaba enterada de la aventura que sostenía con la mujer que siempre detesto, la que siempre odio y que sin más un día me había dicho que nos iba a destruir. Y así fue, nos vio, no una vez, si no varias ocasiones, y llego al punto en el que nos siguió cuando una noche saliendo de cenar y sin una pizca de pudor mientras nos besábamos. En ese momento dejo de creer en mis mentiras. Aquella tarde cuando Bella rompió nuestro compromiso me sentí totalmente devastado y en ese momento comprendí que lo que me faltaba era el cariño y amor que solo ella podía ofrecerme, algo que Tanya nunca me dio.

Si, precisamente Tanya me confesó que solo me quería para pasar el rato, que no buscaba nada serio conmigo, que nunca lo buscaría mas, solo había sido un juego y logro hacerme lo que un día yo le hice, destruirme la vida.

Después de 4 años aun sigo arrepentido de lo que hice, nunca conseguí su perdón y no tengo por qué culparla. Así fue como llegue a esto, tenía una familia que me apoyaba, amigos que me querían y sobre todo a una maravillosa mujer a mi lado que me amaba, que ponía su empeño, dedicación y daba todo por mí y nuestro amor. Pero todo esto lo perdí gracias a mi inmadurez, al aumentar mi ego sabiendo que dos mujeres deseaban estar conmigo y podía tenerlas sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. Hoy me lamento al traicionar la confianza de aquellos que me quería y confiaban en mí, ahora lo que me gane fue la desconfianza de amigos, perdí el apoyo de mi familia, pero más que nada, me quede sin el amor de aquella mujer que me entrego todo y me amo realmente. Después del aquel día no la volví a ver jamás, nadie me decía absolutamente nada. Los únicos recuerdos vividos que tenia de ella eran cuando le pedí matrimonio, cuando le destroce el corazón y como salió corriendo de mi vida con la cara llena de lagrimas.

Hoy para evitar sumergirme en tristes recuerdos nuevamente, tome mi auto y salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Iba sin rumbo fijo hasta que vi un parque, así que decidí dar un pequeño paseo caminando y distraerme un poco. Cuando baje del auto sentí un gran escalofrío, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no recordé que estábamos en pleno invierno con un frio tremendo y solo llevaba una chamarra ligera. En mi andar en aquel parque casi solitario, con uno que otro corredor y dueños paseando a sus perros, sin rumbo fijo, vi a lo lejos a unos pequeños niños jugando alegremente con un par de chicas, lo único que pensé fue _"¿quién diablos viene a jugar al parque con este frio?"._

Conforme iba avanzando mas me acerba a ese grupo de personas, seguí mi camino tratando de evitar aquella escena. Pero algo atraía mi atención, era una de las chicas que jugaba con uno de los pequeños, me acerque lentamente para verla detalladamente cuando de pronto vi venir justo hacia mí una pelota. Amablemente la tome y se la lleve a la chica que ya venía por ella, no lo había notado hasta que la vi acercarse más a mí. Cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando la visualice perfectamente su cara, era ella… mi Bella.

Se veía hermosa y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, ese brillo que deje de ver gracias a las lágrimas de aquel día que se fue. Me dio las gracias, sin percatarse de que era yo, hasta que alzo la mirada, con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció y un par de ojos abiertos por la impresión de verme. Después de un gran silencio incomodo, sin poder gesticular ninguna palabra ella dijo…

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y entonces mi mundo se derrumbo…

* * *

><p>¿Flores o jitomatazos?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Les doy las gracias a las que leyeron mi loca historia, fue en un momento de inspiracion loca y quise dejarla plasmada. Aqui les dejo el segundo y ultimo capitulo del two-shot, espero les guste y por favor no me maten si no les gusta el final.

Nos vemos abajo...

* * *

><p>Traicionados<p>

POV Bella

No sé por qué extraña razón me gustaban estos días de inverno, si cuando era niña los odiaba. Pero casi siempre prefería disfrutarlos dentro de mi casa que fuera de ella, aunque hoy mi amiga Alice insistía es que lleváramos a sus hijos al parque, pues querían ir a los juegos aprovechando que ningún niño se asomaría ni por error a ellos, por el frio que hacía, y fue así como accedí más a fuerza que voluntariamente. Aun no estaba lista y ya no tardarían en pasar por mí, agarre lo primero que vi para resguardarme del maldito frio, un suéter ligero y una chamarra perteneciente al hombre de mi vida que me ajustaba perfectamente, ya que las mías eran caso perdido.

En ese momento no pude evitar recordar aquel día en que lo vi por primera vez, tomo mi corazón sin previo aviso, y sin saber como el destino nos tenía preparado un lindo futuro, me enamore de él. Aquellos hermosos pero intensos ojos, su linda piel blanca y un bello cabello castaño. Su amabilidad y su forma de hablar fueron los que terminaron de fléchame, convirtiéndose así en mi héroe.

De regreso al mundo real y después de una caminata de 15 minutos, que según Alice era para entrar en calor, llegamos al parque, los niños gritaron como locos al ver los juegos vacios y corrieron hacia ellos, "_como si los juegos fueran a irse"_ pensé sarcásticamente.

– Vaya que estaban ansiosos – le comente a Alice, al ver como corrían como locos

– Si, desde cuando Jasper les había prometido traerlos, pero con tanto trabajo que se le junto por la época ya no pudo – me contesto

– Ve el lado bueno de esto, estará con ustedes todas la vacaciones y entonces podrás aprovecharte de el – le dije pícaramente

– Eso que ni que, no lo dejare ni tomar aire. Pero tú no te quedas atrás Bella, veo que tienes muy bien atendido a Riley – me dijo entre risas y empujándome con el codo – Se carga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Todos sabemos que la sonrisa no es precisamente por eso, pero si, lo admito, en los últimos meses…

– Ya cállate Bella, no quiero seguir escuchando que haces con él durante todo el día – dijo dramáticamente

– Se nota que alguien está un poco abandonada – le conteste con una sonrisa – solo espéralo un par de días.

– Gracias por tu apoyo emocional – contesto haciéndose la enojada, y en eso escuchamos que uno de los niños gritaba – deja ver ahora que paso

– Corre tal vez que quedo atorado como es su costumbre – le dije entre risas recordando cada una de las escenas vividas con aquellas niños

En lo que Alice regresaba, me quede vigilando al otro diablillo que jugaba con una pelota, que se dirigía a mí.

– Patéala tía – me grito, lo que menos quería era ponerme a jugar y menos con mis dos pies izquierdos

– ¿Porque siempre me quieres poner en vergüenza Hugo?

– Vamos tía, no hay nadie que te vea, solo será un momento – me pidió el niño

– Está bien, pero solo un momento sabes que no puedo jugar mucho

– Gracias, tendré mucho cuidado – contesto con una sonrisa

Así fue como me dispuse a jugar con mi "sobrino", cuando vi que Alice se acercaba con Aldo en sus brazos llorando.

– ¿Qué le paso? – le pregunte a lo lejos

– No sé qué hacer con este niño – me dijo con un tono de burla – solo me grito porque se siguió derecho en la resbaladilla y quería que lo levantara.

– ¿Y entonces porque sigue llorando? – pregunte confundida

– Porque vi al señor de los globos, quería que le comprara uno y además…

– Ahí va la pelota…

Sumergida en la plática con Alice, no me percate de que Hugo había pateado con fuerza la pelota y haciendo que esta saliera del área de juegos donde nos encontrábamos, Alice estaba a punto de ir por ella pero le dije que se quedara con sus diablillos y me ofrecí a traerla. A lo lejos solo escuche un "lo siento" proveniente de Hugo que me hizo reír. Cuando me dirigía por la pelota, alcance a notar que un chico la recogió para llevármela hasta donde me encontraba, sin detener mi caminar me acerque más a él, le conteste con una sonrisa y un gracias sin levantar la mirada. Algo, un sentir, una instinto me hizo levantar la mirada y darme cuenta de que era él, el hombre que hace años me había hecho trizas el corazón, que lo había pisoteado sin piedad alguna. En ese instante me encontraba en shock al verlo, y lo único que salió de mi boca fue…

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se produjo un silencio entre nosotros, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados, tenia coraje por lo que me había hecho, pero me daba un poco de felicidad al verlo nuevamente, pero al fin de cuentas todo se resumía a enojo. Y todavía tenía el descaro de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que se alegraba al verme pero también había dolor, y lo único que pedía es que desapareciera de mi camino, de mi vida totalmente.

– ¡Hola! – me saludo sin poder contener esa alegría que se reflejaba al verme, por mi parte no sabía que contestar, ni cómo reaccionar, solo quería que se fuera. Me arme de valor y le conteste.

– ¿Tu… que…que haces aquí?

– ¡Hola!, ¿como estas? yo bien ¿y tú? – contesto sarcásticamente – creo que es lo conveniente en un saludo, ¿no crees?

– No me interesa, no has contestado mi pregunta Edward – dije sin mostrar interés

– Bueno te seré sincero… Salí a darme un paseo, ya no quería estar un minuto más encerrado en mi departamento, vi este lindo parque y decidí bajarme a dar una vuelta. No espero que me creas pero esa es la verdad.

Después de tantas mentiras no sabía si creerle o no, como diablos había dado con este parque, habiendo muchos por ahí. Además ¿no estaba demasiado retirado de su departamento? Como para haber llegado así no mas porque si. Ahora me sentía tan incómoda e insegura con su presencia, me costó mucho trabajo alejarme de todo lo que le rodeaba y ahora estaba aquí como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Sabia de amigos en común que el me buscaba, pero les hice prometer que nunca le dirían nada sobre mí.

– ¿No piensas decirme nada? – me dijo

– No tengo nada que decirte, me tengo que ir, me están esperando.

Al girarme me tomo del brazo para detenerme y ponerme de frente a él, como tenía el derecho para hacer eso, mire su mano apretando mi brazo y alce la mirada.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡suéltame! – le conteste tratando de zafar mi brazo

– Necesito hablar contigo – respondió

– Ya te dije, no tengo nada que decirte, tuviste demasiado tiempo para hacerlo… ¡oh espera! creo que no lo tuviste porque estabas muy ocupado en tus malditas juntas y cenas de trabajo – le conteste enfatizando las últimas palabras

– Por favor, solo te pido un momento

– Lo siento – le dije al momento que separe mi brazo de mi mano – tuviste demasiado tiempo y no lo aprovechaste

Vi como Alice se acercaba con preocupación, dejando a los niños en los juegos. Con una mirada me pregunto si todo estaba bien, pero sin más se acerco para verificar. Alice solo lo había visto un par de veces, así que no lo recordaba muy bien.

– ¿Está todo bien Bella? – pregunto preocupada

– Si, Alice, no te preocupes, solo necesito un momento

– Está bien, pero estere al pendiente por si me necesitas.

Regreso algo precavida con los niños, sin dejar de atender a sus hijos y de vigilarme, la cual agradecí con una tímida sonrisa.

– Solo tienes 5 minutos – le dije no muy convencida

– ¿No podemos ir a un lugar más cálido? ¡Te invito un café!, puedes invitar a Alice y a los pequeños, si quieres pueden hablarle a Jasper para que los alcance – en ese momento me pregunte ¿cómo diablos recordaba a Jasper? Si solo los vio un par de veces – Si, los recuerdo muy bien, siempre te has rodeado de muy buenos amigos – dijo contestando a mi pregunta mental

– Lo que me tengas que decir, dilo aquí

– Por favor, hace demasiado frio y no quiero que te enfermes

– Edward, por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil – le conteste

– Está bien… Tal vez ya sea muy tarde para esto, pero quiero pedirte perdón… perdón por todo el daño que te cause, se que fui un estúpido, pero nunca fue mi intensión…

– Si no lo fue entonces ¿porque lo hiciste? – lo interrumpí – muy bien pudiste dejarme ir y así revolcarte tranquilamente con la maldita perra que tienes como amiga – le conteste enojada

– Ya sé que fui un idiota, no tengo palabras para explicar lo hice, porque ni yo mismo se porque reaccione de ese modo. Te amaba, te sigo amando y no me perdono por lo que te hice, solo quiero remediar las cosas y saber si puedes muy dentro de ti darme la oportunidad de volver a confiar en mí. – me dijo con la voz quebrada

– Ahora vienes y me quieres a tu lado, quien te crees que eres para venir a reclamar algo que nunca supiste valorar. Yo te amaba Edward – no pude contener las lagrimas al recordar cómo me había destrozado el corazón, como me había humillado al hacerme semejante cosa – te entregue todo mi amor, mi ser, te entregue todo ¿y cómo me pagaste?... me pagaste con tu engaño, con tus mentiras baratas. Por más que quieras no podre confiar más en ti.

– Ella solo me uso, se desquito de lo que una vez le hice, estaba celosa de nuestro amor, pero como un idiota caí en sus redes y destroce lo más preciado que tenia… tú.

Tan solo nombrar a esa tipa se me revolvía el estomago y llegaba a mi mente aquel día que los vi de lejos. No pensé en lo peor, era su amiga y tenía derecho a verla, solo esperaba que el me dijera de sus encuentros, los cuales nunca llegaron. Hasta que una noche los vi agarraditos de la mano, en un lindo restaurant al que nunca me quiso llevar disfrutando de una linda velada. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando, hasta que salieron del lugar dándose "tiernos besitos", en ese momento no me podía quedar ahí parada y le dije a Jacob, que los siguiéramos, totalmente se opuso porque sabíamos a donde iba a parar todo eso, pero mi insistencia pudo más.

Los seguimos hasta llegar un departamento desconocido, estaba tan enojada que no me contuve y le marque al celular. Cuando contesto me dijo la peor de las mentiras que podía haber escuchado, dijo que estaba en una junta muy importante y no podía atenderme. Fue ahí donde toda la confianza que le tuve se fue por el caño y mi mundo se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora viene arrepentido con la cola entre las patas a pedirme que confíe de nuevo en el. Pedía mucho e imposible.

Ya no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con él, de un pasado que pudo haber tenido un maravilloso futuro. Vi a lo lejos como Alice me vigilaba y estaba al pendiente de todo, me arme de valor para dar por terminada nuestra charla.

– No me interesa saber que hizo y que no hizo contigo, si fue o no fue venganza. Lo hiciste consiente de las consecuencias que podrían pasar, te dije una vez lo que era capaz de hacer y la preferiste a ella. Así que no vengas a pedirme que regrese contigo por qué no lo hare, me costó mucho levantarme, me lastimaste, Edward

– Solo pido empezar de nuevo como amigos, y si tú me permites…

– Si quieres mi perdón – lo interrumpí de nuevo, y pensado en lo que le iba a contestar, el muy atentamente esperaba mi respuesta. Una vez escuche que "Los débiles jamás perdonan, el perdón es un atributo de los fuertes". Y si, tenía que ser fuerte y darnos esa tranquilidad. Y con un suspiro pesado conteste – lo tienes y eso será todo.

Tal vez no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría de lo que ocurría en mi vida. Mire a Alice para hacerle saber que era hora de partir, asintió con su cabeza y llamo a los niños. En ese momento me arme de valor por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Comencé a bajar el cierre de la chamarra, confundiendo a Edward

– ¿Qué haces? ¿estás loca?, hace mucho frio como para que te andes desvistiendo… vuelve a cerrarla – me dijo un poco confundido

Sentía que mi corazón se salía y comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas, pero era hora de la verdad. Seguí bajando el cierre hasta quedar totalmente al descubierto la parte de enfrente, mostrando un ligero bulto ya visible sombre mi abdomen. Vi su cara de sorpresa, pero acompañada de una gran ola de dolor y tristeza.

– Pudo hacer sido tuyo, mi amor… – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo que Edward me respondía de la misma manera. Alce mi mano izquierda y le mostré mi dedo anular – alguien más cumplió su promesa – le di un pequeño beso de despedida en sus suaves labios, el beso de despedida que no pude darle en su momento – recuerda que alguna vez te ame incondicionalmente, mi amor

Di la vuelta con mi cara llena de lágrimas y me marche, termine lo que una vez él había comenzado.

* * *

><p>Que les parecio el final ¿Flores o jitomatazos?<p>

De antemano gracias


End file.
